Different Life, Same Destiny
by Nemo Rider
Summary: What if Norata left with Kira and Rocket grew up all alone... AU , abuse, rated M
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** What if Norata left with Kira and Rocket grew up all alone... AU , abuse, rated M

**Warnings:** AU, abuse

**Disclaimer:** The characters in this story do not belong to me.

**Author Note:** This is my first story. I'm completely new to writing stories and I learned English on my own so...

Prologue

After the catastrophe on the Akillian everything was a mess. Homes, buildings and families were destroyed. A lot of people weren't able to cope with the disaster and left. One of those people were Norata and Kira.

They couldn't cope and Norata couldn't handle being where he lost his leg. So they left despite having a son. They left him in an orphanage hoping that he would be adopted.

Norata despised his brother Aarch so he hid a fact from him that he had a son. He didn't want him raising him.

They put their son in an orphanage on the day they left. They only said what his name was and his date of birth. The orphanage looked nice on the outside so they assumed he would be fine. Not that they cared much.

And Roket's destiny starts here in a little shabby orphanage...

**Author Note: **So tell me what you think of the idea...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** What if Norata left with Kira and Rocket grew up all alone... AU , abuse, rated M

**Warnings:** AU, abuse

**Disclaimer:** The characters in this story do not belong to me.

Chapter 2

When Rocket was little he thought he was ordinary, like every other kid out there. He just lived in an orphanage, didn't have anyone to care about him, had shabby clothes but was like others.

All that changed when he was five. A new caretaker had come to the orphanage and started acting like he was the boss. He later found out that he really became the boss, but that's not the point. He acted really awfully to him and he fired all the nice workers there. He brought new ones who were just awful. He doesn't know why they acted like they did to him, only him.

They always gave him the worst clothes, the ones ugly and thorn that were left at the end and gave him as little food as they could, just enough to survive. The worst part of his life began when he turned seven.

By then with the constant denial of food and shabby clothes he had become the kid who everyone avoids. Even the kids at the orphanage avoided him because of how caretakers treated him.

The week before he was meant to start school 'it' happened.

Rocket was reading a book he got from a local library when the boss marched in his room. He banged the door open and Rocked wasn't able to even stand up how quickly he came in.

"The school called" he said. "You are going to start first grade there next week, but before you go I have a present for you..." he said darkly while he was approaching Rocket.

Rocket was scared. No, he was terrified. If the boss said he has a present for him that can't mean anything good. He didn't like the way this was going especially when the boss started approaching him...

The boss come to his bed, that looked more like old mattress than anything, and said: " You taught that I would let you leave without a present for the start of school, didn't you?" he said while he started pounding his fists on the startled boy.

Rocket was TERIFIED! He knew the whole orphanage hated him but this! He started crying as soon as the boss started hitting the same places more than once.

I hurts! It became Rocket's constant thought for the next hour. He couldn't have imagined that pain like that existed.

When it was over Rocket was lying on the ground crying. Everything hurt! He didn't understand why the boss did that. It was unfair! Why him?

After some time he began to calm down. He got up from the floor and got some clothes to change into. He carefully went to the bathroom so no one would see him. He locked the door and took of his clothes.

He inspected the damage the boss had done to him on the broken mirror. It looked as bed as he thought it would be.

His back and front looked like he had been ran over with a car. It was covered in bruises and the boss had somehow in that time got a knife and made cuts on his stomach and lower back.

They weren't bleeding heavily but were done to draw with the force which was just enough to draw blood. They stung and every part of him hurt.

He got in the shower and tried not to look down as the cold water hit him. He washed of the blood of him and changed into new clothes.

After he came back to his room he laid on the 'bed' and hoped that much needed sleep would come soon. And he fell asleep quickly. Just before dream land took him he thought "Thank god I fell asleep quickly, that's the best thing that happened to me today"

**Author's note: **So, did you like it? And should I continue or not?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** What if Norata left with Kira and Rocket grew up all alone... AU , abuse, rated M

**Warnings:** AU, abuse

**Disclaimer:** The characters in this story do not belong to me.

Chapter 3

When he woke up Rocket realized that today was his first day of school. He was having mixed feelings about it. A part of him was being scared that everyone would treat his the same way he was treated at the orphanage. The other part was happy because he believed that there has to be somebody who would be nice to him.

He dressed in his best clothes, the only pair the other kids hadn't ruined. His jeans were regular jeans, blue, and his shirt was brown with a picture of a football.

He was also scared because he didn't have any pencils, notebooks or any stuff like that. But the he remembered hearing from other kids that you get everything at school.

Rocket then carefully got out of the orphanage and started walking to school. He know every part of the town including the abandoned buildings in the snow and everything else that is there.

He usually found new places in town when he was hiding from the caretakers and wanted some time alone.

He got there just on time for the class to start. He got into the classroom and sat down somewhere in the middle.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""TIME SKIP""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

After the classes ended, he was a little disappointed because the students had ignored him since the teacher said he was from an orphanage. But despite of that, it was great because he loved learning and at school he had a lot of opportunities to do that.

As he was nearing the exit he saw a library and he excitedly walked towards it. Just as he was about to enter someone knocked him to the ground.

He looked up and saw on older kid looking down at him.

"Where do you think you are going, orphan-kid. Your kind isn't allowed in there" the kid said as he advanced on him. Just as he was about to hit him the librarian came and started shouting at the other kid.

"What do you think you are doing Johnatan! This is a library, not a war zone! I won't have you assaulting anyone here!" she said to Johnatan.

He fled like a flea when she said that and the librarian helped Rocket up. "Are you ok, dear?" she said.

"Yes, thank you ma' helping me" he said while he righted his clothes. "No problem...?" "Rocket ma'am"

"Well, I guess you came here for a reason and the usual reason people go to a library is to read books, hmm? "She said as she led him inside.

"Yes, that's why I came. Can you please direct me to the science department and I can handle it from there. I don't want to take your time. And thank you for your help ma'am"

"No problem dear, I hope to see you again "she said as she went to return to her work.

Rocket was thrilled. It was amazing here. He could probably spend his whole day here. All books, filled with knowledge, in his put his bag on the floor and picked a book on physic that looked amazing. He sat down on a comfortable chair and started reading. He was in his personal heaven.


	4. Sorry , not a chapter

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

MisaPummelman

Brunette Chic

Alaison

Tkdprincess96

Marie Elaine Cullen

Nemo Rider

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.

Another thing, there is a petition going around to stop this, here is the link, just remove the space, please sign it.

www (.) change (.) org/ petitions/ fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net#

AN: I will replace this with a real chapter tomorrow.


End file.
